The Cullens Get AIM
by illogicalgirl
Summary: Well like the tittle sais, they get AIM. Started off as a little conversation with Emmett and Bella and will now have more chapters! YAY!
1. Vampire Peaches

**This is when me and my friend Alain decided to role-play as Emmett and Bella after I read some stories of them bonding. This is a real conversation.**

* * *

KlutsForLife6786: hi Emmett 

**MuscleMan5673**: BELLA!! HEY!!

KlutsForLife6786: how come u didn't go hunting with the others?

**MuscleMan5673**: Edward put me on this boring guard duty

KlutsForLife6786: so Emmy, im pretty bored. r u planning ur revenged on someone?

**MuscleMan5673**: Bells... do you have something... wild... planned?

KlutsForLife6786: no. tats y I asked

**MuscleMan5673**: I was thinking of attacking Edward with vampire peaches... Don't you agree?

KlutsForLife6786: vampire peaches?

KlutsForLife6786: 1. he's also a vampire 2. They might try to get ME instead and 3. WTC?!

**MuscleMan5673**: Ah! But wouldn't it be funny! It would be so fun to see Edward get ticked off...! Hahaha!

**MuscleMan5673**: Just think! Vampiric peaches buzzing around Edward! But I need your help... Where would I get some human peaches...? Hm...

KlutsForLife6786: uh the super market?

**MuscleMan5673**: Want to go to the supermarket bells? Hopefully Edward won't find out what evil plans we're up to!

KlutsForLife6786: hmm sure

**-We get into Emmett's jeep and drive to the super market and come back with peaches and Emmett bought some poptarts-**

**-In the Cullens living room while Bella eating the poptarts Emmett found and Emmett trying to make Vampiric peaches-**

**MuscleMan5673**: Hm... Now... how are we going to make the peaches go after Edward...

**MuscleMan5673**: Any... crazy ideas?

KlutsForLife6786: hmm we make the peaches like perfume and when Edward gets back we spray him with perfume!

**MuscleMan5673**: Oh was thinking of showing them a picture of Edward, and making them think Edward was food... But that's pretty good too! How'd you think of that?!

KlutsForLife6786: I don't know

**MuscleMan5673**: Okay... smarty... how do we get them to like perfume?

KlutsForLife6786: we...give them a taste of it

**MuscleMan5673**: Well... im definitely NOT putting my hand anywhere near their teeth!

KlutsForLife6786: well I cant! Im a human!

**MuscleMan5673**: Hm... True... that's no fun!

KlutsForLife6786: lol

**MuscleMan5673**: **puts all the peaches in cage with a rope**

KlutsForLife6786: -.-

KlutsForLife6786: ill go get the perfume

KlutsForLife6786:** goes away. Comes back with 2 bottles of perfume**

**MuscleMan5673**: I still don't understand how you humans really LIKE that stuff.

KlutsForLife6786: it smells good

**MuscleMan5673**: Sure it does... lol.

**-We were waiting for Edward to come home when he FINALLY came home-**

**-As Edwards walked in we sprayed him with the perfume-**

**MuscleMan5673**: RUN!!

**MuscleMan5673**: Did you bring the camera Bella!?

KlutsForLife6786: yup

**MuscleMan5673**: Hehe... this'll be so funny!

KlutsForLife6786: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Look at Edward run!

**MuscleMan5673**: Oh crap... he's throwing some of those peaches over here... you didn't happen to wear any of the perfume today... bells?

KlutsForLife6786: no

KlutsForLife6786: but don't u remember me accidentally spraying a bit of it on u?

MuscleMan5673: Oh crap...

MuscleMan5673: You're... so... evil bells..!

MuscleMan5673: RUN!!!!

KlutsForLife6786: RUN EMMETT RUN!

KlutsForLife6786: Emmett look out! There's one behind u!

MuscleMan5673: **Accidentally trips over a half-eaten poptart**

KlutsForLife6786: oops?

MuscleMan5673: NO!! Their all eating me!! AH!!

MuscleMan5673: THEIR SURROUNDING ME!!

KlutsForLife6786: **watching amused**

MuscleMan5673: **runs around in panic... running into Edward, we both fall down hitting our heads**

KlutsForLife6786: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

MuscleMan5673: TURN OFF THE CAMERA BELLA!!

KlutsForLife6786: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KlutsForLife6786: FREEDOM!!!!!!

MuscleMan5673: **Thinks of revenge toward Bella**

MuscleMan5673: MUAHAHA!! I'll get you one day BELLA!!

MuscleMan5673: OW! **gets bitten by peaches**

**-20 minutes later the vampire peaches r all dead-**

MuscleMan5673: **me and Edward are covered in bandages and ice**

KlutsForLife6786: good thing I taped this

* * *

**I think ill put more chapters if I like the reviews I get. Well hope it was funny.**

**-Loveless-Chan**


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone. This is an authors note because I am sorry to say that I might not write the next chapter for at least a month or more. I am writing a new story because my dad told me to write a new original story and maybe I'll be able to publish it! YAY!

Well at least I have a dream now...

Anyway,

Sorries. I will try to update when I get bored or something.

P.S. If you want to read the story I will be writing, contact me and I'll let you read it.

-Loveless-Chan


	3. Poor Jasper

**Yay new chappy!! xD**

**Err well I like to thank all of you who reviewed. It meant a lot to me xD (well as you can see im hyper xD)**

**Oh and I only made this Story because I am bored and I don't feel like writing long chapters at the moment. (Im too lazy xD)**

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh and if you have any idea for different screen names please tell me. I know these suck but their what I've got so far.**

**P.S. I didn't put numbers because it will be too confusing**

**P.S.S. Bold are the screen names and the actions. Not bold is them talking err well what they typed.**

**P.S.S.S. I will only put in 2 characters at the time so it will be less confusing for me.**

**Born2Shop**- Alice

**EmotionMess**- Jasper

* * *

**Born2Shop**- HI JASPER!!!

**EmotionMess**- Hi Alice

**Born2Shop**- Jasper you need to lighten up some more

**EmotionMess**- I don't want to

**Born2Shop**- Come on Jasper. DANCE WITH ME!!!! XD

**EmotionMess**- Alice have you taken your medicine yet?

**Born2Shop**- Silly Jasper. Medicine is for humans

**EmotionMess**- Uh huh...

**Born2Shop**- So Jasper mah man. Wanna go shopping with me? **Hopes you do**

**EmotionMess**- NEVER!!!!!! O.O

**Born2Shop**- Oh Jasper you're no fun :(

**EmotionMess**- I will never go shopping with you again! Not after last time

**Born2Shop**- Oh come on. Just because the people in the store got scarred for life it doesn't mean anything

**EmotionMess**- NO! Especially since you're hyper

**Born2Shop**- You big...DOODY-HEAD!!!!! **Runs off crying**

**EmotionMess**- **sigh** What did Edward do this time

**-MasochistLion has logged in-**

**MasochistLion**- I didn't do anything

**EmotionMess**- YES YOU DID!

**-MasochistLion has logged off-**

**EmotionMess**- Damn. Well at least Im now alone in peace

**EmotionMess**- What the hell Alice?! Ahh! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! O.O

**-EmotionMess has logged off-

* * *

**

**LOL! Well I decided to stop being a bitch so I updated. The chapters will be short because I don't have many ideas about this but Ill try. Ima try to update at least once a month since I see you guys like it a lot. Once a month cause I have more then 5 other stories. But yah Hope you liked!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
